


Who Lives, Who Dies

by FairyParker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad and Happy, Science Fiction, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Everyone was told that they were going to have to take a test but weren’t told why. Everyone in the world had to do and there was no excuse. Why did they though? Peter doesn't think much of it and takes the test but soon finds the reason to be quite disturbing.orA weird AU
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Who Lives, Who Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow got this idea from TikTok and just went along with it. I kinda suck at writing these types of fics so bare with me. Also peep that Hamilton reference for the title.

When Thanos snapped half of all living creatures turned into dust. 5 years later they came back, and the world was overpopulated and full of litter. Animals were dying and there wasn’t enough food for everyone. Something needed to change but it was going to be difficult.

Everyone was told that they were going to have to take a test but weren’t told why. Everyone in the world had to do and there was no excuse. Why did they though?

On May 6th there laid a sleepy Peter Parker. The test was tomorrow for their district. No one knew why they had to take it but knew that it was a big deal. He was flipping through the complementary textbook each household received. As he recited the history section trying to stay awake May came into his room to say goodnight and good luck for the next day.

It was an early morning for Peter as he got up and put on his suite. Peter decided to go out on patrol before the test to get his mind off worrying about it. A few hours later he headed to a large building where the test was being held. There were many guards at the door and a long line of people waiting to go in. He spotted a familiar brunette girl named MJ and decided to go say hi.

“Hey MJ” Peter said planting a kiss

“Hey, you prepared for the test” she said kissing back

“I did as much as I could I don’t think it’ll be that hard” he quickly replied

“I wonder why they’re making us take it in the first place”

“I think it’s just for research”

“hopefully”

Two guards let the crowd into the building leading them to a large hall with tables. The tables had computers and a screen to divide them from seeing each other’s answers. Everyone took their seats there was around 1000 of them taking the test for that hour. The computer asks for your name age and address if you are a baby then your parents have to take the test for you.

The test is tailored specially for everyone so no answers can be leaked from one person to another. As Peter and MJ are smarter then the average teen, they both found the test quite easy, but lots didn’t.

Around an hour later the were allowed to leave the building but were told not to speak about the test or it’s questions because there would be consequences.

Weeks had passed and there was nothing going around about the test. Maybe Peter was right it was just for research.

Soon it was summer and there was the whole Mysterio fiasco, but it was all sorted out. People knew Peter was Spider-Man but thankfully Pepper Potts sorted it out and cleared his name.

Peter started spending time with Morgan at her and Peppers house since he really liked little kids and Morgan was like a sister he never had. Peter missed Tony extremely and spending time with her helped not having him.

During summer break he spent time with Ned and MJ. They hung out all the time and got really close. Life was going good for once but soon it would all change.

When school came yet again, they got their tests back that they each took. Although the questions were different for everyone Peter felt there wasn’t a right or wrong answer for some. The questions were ‘how do you look at life?’ ‘Do you drink or smoke?’ ‘what are your morals’ there were very few questions like the ones in the textbook.

“It doesn’t say if I passed or failed” He said looking up from his paper and towards his group of friends which looked confused as well.

“mine doesn’t either” Ned replied

“yeah I don’t think they tell you” MJ said

“huh weird” there was a moment of silence as everyone read the letter

On the other side of the letter there was something quite shocking and disturbing. It quoted

‘On March 5th everyone will wake up with a dot on their head. If you have a blue dot, then congrats you passed but if you have a red you failed and won’t live. We hope you all answered correctly on the test. We will be monitoring you for the next few days including being able to see everything on your phone. Good luck’ 

“What the hell” MJ shouted. After that everyone was screaming worrying about dying. It was all over the news and from most speculations you were going to pass away the night of March 5th. It was messed up and everyone was scared. People were calling their parents and worrying.

“This can’t be” yelled Flash from the other side of the room.

Lots were going to die in just a few months. It’s mental to think how much the government can do. Was half the world going to die?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
